Garden hoses present a problem in that they must be stored when they are not in use. A typical means of storing a garden hose is to wind the hose onto a reel. There are two general types of reels. One type of reel is a reel which is mounted on a frame which is supported on wheels so that the reel may be transported from place to place. The other type of reel is one which is secured to the side of a building, such as, a house. In colder climates, it is desirable to bring the garden hose indoors in the winter time. The portable hose reel is easy to bring indoors; however, the hose reel which is mounted on the side of a building oftentimes presents a problem, in that it is necessary to remove the hose reel from the building.
The typical hose reel which is mounted on the side of a building has a construction wherein the hose reel is generally rotatably mounted on a conduit for water flowing into the hose. U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,198, issued June 26, 1956, to H. M. Crow, entitled, "Hose Reels" shows a well known hose reel construction which is adapted for connection to an outlet faucet. The Crow hose reel construction allows the hose reel with a pipe to be removed from the faucet. Another typical hose reel construction is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,247, issued Mar. 18, 1969, to A. G. P. Haselden, entitled, "Hose Reels And Mountings Therefor". U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,038, issued Feb. 17, 1981, to Gename, entitled "Hose Reel" teaches an improved construction for a hand held reel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,966, issued May 10, 1960, to A. A. Anderson, entitled "Hose Reel" discloses a hose reel which may be quickly disconnected from its support for storing the hose.
It is recognized that the hose reels are generally kept outdoors in all types of weather so that the hose reel must be resistant to corrosion and must be operative under all circumstances. It is also necessary to provide a construction which is economical to manufacture and may be readily installed.